Just A Fool
by OrtonLoveXO
Summary: "I had my heart set on you, but nothing else hurts like you do. Who knew that love was so cruel?" Revamp of my original story 'Unbroken'.. this is new and improved! For all you new readers, it's Happy/OFC.. Please read and review! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, like I said in the description, this is basically me stretching out Unbroken and.. improving it. This story is AU, unlike the other one which followed season two.. so there will be more of a suprise!**

**Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**Lets get it on!**

**~Just A Fool~**

A life... ruined.

An intruder into a life that seemed absolutely perfect.

Juan Carlos Ortiz, a bastard child, that's exactly what he is and might be all him will ever amount to.

It's been said that the very mood of a room could be changed just by even an hint of emotion in a person's eyes. They knew, right when their father went from smiling and laughing, to having guilt ridden eyes. They knew to hold their breaths, because the sudden change was never a good sign in their family.

_"Vanessa, Brandon, I think it's time to get some skeletons out of the closet."_

What possessed him to come out to his loving family, he didn't know.

Was it that the guilt was just too much for him too handle? Possibly.

_"Thirty years ago, I've done some things i'm not proud of. " _He started. _"You wouldn't imagine how deeply apologetic I am."_

They were scared, obviously. Why must he drag this conversation out for so long? If he had something to say, why couldn't he just spit it out?

_"I had an affair, one in which I'm not entirely proud of. I've known for the past 30 years of a son that I didn't even try to get to know. I am ashamed that a family man like me, could leave my own flesh and blood fatherless. And for that I'm deeply sorry. Please try to understand and not look at me any differently."_

Vanessa's eyes burned with tears she would not shed. She couldn't possibly cry in front of a man she felt she didn't know anymore. She knew she loved her father with everything she had, nothing could.. or would change that. But how was she to look him in the eye and pretend everything was the same? She couldn't ignore the fact that she'd been here, getting all his love, while her brother would never know how it felt to be Ernesto Ortiz's son.

She felt sick to her stomach.

After a few minutes of sitting it silence, she opened her mouth. "What.. What's his name?" She asked.

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa took her bottom lip between her teeth as she drove up and down the streets of Charming. She constantly glanced down at the printed out directions for Teller-Morrow Automotives, the place her father told her her brother had worked. To say she was lost was an understatement. How the hell was she supposed to find her way through Charming if she never stepped foot in the small town at least once? She been born and raised in Modesto, never at once leaving the town she was most comfortable in.

She cursed as she turned down another street, one in which looked the same as the ten before that._  
_

_'Maybe you should have had someone come with you!_' She thought.

When she had almost given up and turned to head back to Modesto, the gates to the Auto-Motive appeared._  
_

Vanessa nodded her head, satisfied she finally found the place. As she turned into the lot, she mentally kicked herself in the head. How was she supposed to find this man when she had no idea what he looked like? Would he look like her? Or her father? Would he be short like her? Or tall like her father?

A sharp knock on her window brought her out of her thoughs. She quickly rolled down the window.

"Can I help you, Doll?" The man asked. He was scary looking. His hair was curly and looked like he hadn't bothered to put a brush to it. The scariest thing about him. though, was his eyes. He had the craziest blue eyes she'd ever seen. They screamed that he was incredibly insane. He shifted his weight to his other foot, "Listen girl, I have other coustomers to get to, you ain't speacial. What do you need?"

Vanessa shook her head, "Oh, sorry. I'm actually looking for someone named Juan-Carlos? Please tell me he's here."

The man stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you serious, Girl? You hold up the others to look for some guy that ain't even here. You got problems." He shook his head and turned to walk away. What the fuck did she think this was? Did she think she could roll up into the lot with her fancy ass BMW and think everyone would stop everything they were doing for her? _'It don't work that way Doll.'_

"Wait!" She called to him in a soft voice, almost childlike. "I was told he works here. I guess that he isn't called Juan-Carlos around here. Do you think you could find him for me?" She batted her eyelashes a few times, praying it would work. "Please?"

He glared at her, "One second."

She smirked, she could still get any man to do anything for her with just one look, just like with her father.

**~Just A Fool~**

Tig stomped over to the bays where his brothers were working.

Slamming down his clipboard to get their attention, he smiled as Juice jumped up. "Yo, who the hell knows a Juan-Carlos? Some gash is looking for him!"

Juice hung his head and raised him hand, "Tig?"

Tig smirked at his fellow brother, "You may speak, Retard."

He lowered his hand, looking anywhere but at Tig. "That's me. My real name."

Tig nodded towards Vanessa, who had gotten out of her car and was looking her way. "Girl over there looking for ya'."

Juice nodded and wiped his hands on one of the rags next the SUV he was working on. He threw it over his shoulder as he made his way over to the mystery woman. She smiled lightly at him, as if she knew him from somewhere. She most definetely wasn't a crow eater, he would have remembered her. When he finally reached her, he nodded a hello. "Can I help you?"

Her smiled extended, "You must be Juan-Carlos." She looked him up and down. "You have to be, you look just like Dad."

He choked on his siliva, "Do I know you, miss?"

Vanessa's smiled decreased. "Oh, you don't, that's right." She said quietly, more to herself than to him. "I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Ortiz in fact." Juice looked at her confused, never the one to really fully grasp what happens around him. She spoke before he could. "I'm actually your sister. Well, half sister. We have the same dad, hence the last name Ortiz. I was really hoping you and I could get to know each other, since we have the same blood and all."

He cocked his head to the side. "M-My sister?" He stuttered. With that thought in his mind he actually took a step back and looked at her. They had the same dark brown eyes and hair, almost the same short height, and the same tan skin. "I always wanted a sibling." He admitted.

Vanessa's smile grew again, "Well, now you have two! I have a brother named Brandon. He couldn't be here tonight because he had.. other things to do."

Juice didn't miss the pause in her sentence. It was obvious this brother in question had wanted nothing to do with him. Well, atleast he got one of the siblings, right? "That's understandable. Well, time is money here, ya' know? Could you give me your number and I could maybe call you about meeting up somewhere sometime?"

Vanessa watched as he rubbed at the back of his neck. She smiled knowing she did the same thing sometimes when she got to be nervous. "Sure Juice, that would be great." She reached into her purse and pulled out a pad and a pencil. She quickly scribbled down her number and handed it to her brother. "Call whenever, I always have my phone on me."

Juice smiled and nodded, looking forward to getting to know his new sister. He waved goodbye to her as she pulled out of the lot and out of the gates.

**~Just A Fool~**

Happy sat at the picnic table as he watched Juice wave to the girl he'd previously been talking to.

When she first pulled into the lot, he noticed her. How could he not? They didn't get very much fancy cars such as hers in the shop very often. And when she got out of the car and waited for Juice to walk over to her, he watched her. That was one of the important things he'd learned in all his years as being the club's Enforcer. No matter where you are, no matter how safe you feel, always be aware of your surroundings. Never leave a person or car, hell even an animal, go unnoticed. If you get distracted and become unaware, you could be dead in the blink of an eye.

That was just how this life was. Someone always wants you dead.

"Juice!" He called out to his younger brother. "Whose the girl?"

"My sister." Juice threw over his shoulder carelessly. He wiped his hands with his rag again, and kept walking.

Happy raised a brow and looked back towards the gates. Even though her car was long gone, he could still picture her standing there with her hands in her back pockets.

He was determined to see the girl that was related to his brother again. The girl that was different from what he'd ever seen. The girl with the natural curves, natural breast and ass, and natural makeup. The girl who was the complete opposite of the girls that he was so used to being with and occupying his time.

The girl that had him curious.

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa cursed silently to herself as she pulled into her driveway. Sitting there, in all it's glory, was Antonio's red porsche.

She grabbed her purse and rushed into the house.

The only sound in the house was the television in the living room broadcasting a baseball game. After shutting and locking the door, Vanessa made her way into the livingroom, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor.

"Where ya' been?" He didn't bother to look away from the game. His feet were propped up on the coffee table and he had a beer in his hand. He didn't even wait for her to respond, not wanting to hear her excuses. "Came home early, thought I'd surprise you. Brought you that cheesecake you like and everything." He sighed and chuckled. "Came home and you weren't here. Not to mention.. laundry wasn't done, dishes weren't done, livingroom wasn't cleaned, and my dinner wasn't cooked."

"I-I cleaned before I left!" Vanessa stuttered.

"You callin' me a liar, bitch?" Antonio asked. "Does this room look clean to you? You know my expectations! Why is this house not there?"

Vanessa bit her bottom lip, knowing it was a trick question. She dared not to answer, knowing it would always be the wrong one.

Antonio chuckled again, "You not gonna answer me, huh?" He shook his half empty beer. "My beer is warm, get me another one."

She grabbed the bottle from him and rushed into the kitchen. When she turned from the refrigerator with a cold beer, he grabbed her by the throat. "The house is not clean because you're a lazy whore!" His hot breath on her face smelled like beer and cigarettes. "I gave you permission to go meet this brother of yours, and this is how you repay me? By leaving without cleaning the house? Be greatful you even go anywhere!"

"I am Antonio! I'm very greatful!" Vanessa said as she gasped for air.

"Greatful, huh?" He let her go and traced his print her made on her neck. "Get to the room and show me how greatful you are."

**~Just A Fool~**

Antonio placed a kiss on her lips as he rolled off of her. "You know I don't like to do what I do, right?" He asked.

He smiled as she nodded. "You just need to learn not to make me so angry, Nessie. I love you with all my heart."

"I know you do." She said.

"I will always love you no matter what, Vanessa. We're meant to be together.. always and forever. Til death do us part." Antonio sighed, "What do you think about starting a new family, Nessie? We'll be so happy with our children, don't you think? We'll be so perfect." He leaned over and shut off the lamp, "I'll let today slide. Clean in the morning. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Vanessa whispered. As soon as she heard his snores, she finally let herself cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I havent got many reviews, so i'm really hoping that you guys are enjoying this. Let me know? Please!**

**So, I know in the origional, Happy and Vanessa got together pretty quickly, and I don't want that to happen in this. I'd rather they play hard to get...? Make sense?**

**Remember, ****I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**Soooo... Let's get it on!**

**Here's the second chapter of Just A Fool!**

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa groaned as she rewrapped the scarf around her neck. The finger prints wrapped around her throat was a shade of deep purple against her tan skin. She wiped hard at her eyes, willing her tears to stay in her eyes as she waited for Juice to walk to the car. He could not see her cry, he would ask way too many questions.

Juice smiled wide as he opened the car door, "Hey. Where are we off to today?"

She shrugged, "I'm a little hungry. There's a little cafe down the street, how about there?" She looked over to her brother who just nodded his head, knowing it wouldn't matter were they were.

"Vanessa, why do you always wear scarfs?" Juice asked. "It's hot as hell out here! I swear it seems like you love being hot as hell. It seems like you've been bitten by a vampire." He laughed at his joke. "Come on, take it off. Show off that beautiful neck!" He said as he began to tug at the scarf.

Vanessa began to panic. "Juice, no!" She tried to slap his hands away the best she could as she continued driving. What would he say if he saw the finger prints? Would he say anything at all? Would he care? Of course he would, she was his flesh and blood after all.

Juice finally pulled the scarf free of her neck, his smile decreasing as he saw the deep purple marks. "The fuck is that, Vanessa?" He leaned over again and extended his hand out to touch the marks. When she flinched, he pulled his hand back fast as if she burned. "Did your boyfriend do this?"

Vanessa pulled over as tears began to block her vision. "Just leave it alone, Juice." She said in a small voice. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? Vanessa, that sure looks like something to me." Juice's face softened, "Why do you let him treat you this way? Don't you think you deserve better than that?" Juice opened the door and walked around the car to her side, pulling her out of the car and into his embrace. "You're worth more than that." He whispered softly into her hair as she cried into his chest.

He couldn't understand why a man would treat a woman like she was his punching bag. When he was growing up, he remembered his mother always telling him how important a woman was to a man. 'A woman is the foundation of a man. A man is a man strictly because of the woman in his life. She has the power to create or end his life. His legacy could not continue without a woman's help.' Juice smiled as his mother's words played over and over in his head. "Take me to him."

**~Just A Fool~**

"This it?" Juice asked his sister as they pulled into the driveway of her house. He nodded to the red porsche, "That his?"

After she nodded, he quickly got out the car and walked up the pathway to the door. He slowly opened the door, hearing the television on in the livingroom. His didn't even try to be quiet as his boots stomped against the hardwood floor. "You Antonio?" He asked the figure sitting on the leather couch who didn't bother moving.

"Where is Vanessa?" Antonio asked.

"Sitting in the car crying her eyes out because her Old Man puts his hands on her." Juice shouted. "I just want to know what kind of man are you to put your hands on my sister like that? Have you not been taught to respect women? Huh?"

Antonio adjusted himself on the couch and leaned forward, muting the tv before he spoke. "She hasn't earned my respect. She's lucky that she has me. I take care of her, don't I? She has food to eat and a roof over her head. Now, if you'd please get out of our house and out of our business."

"She is my business." Juice said. "Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I get her stuff and neither of us will ever come back to this house."

Antonio stood up and flipped the coffee table in front of him, the glass breaking into multiple shards on the floor. "She's not going anywhere!" He shouted.

Juice trained his gun on him as he turned around. "Vanessa!" He called out. "Don't even think about trying to look for her. You are dead to her!" He wrapped an arm protectively around his sister she was came running into the livingroom. "Go pack your stuff. We're leaving."

"Vanessa," Antonio stared at her with pure desperation. "Don't leave me baby, please. Tell him how much we love each other!"

Juice pushed her towards the stairs, his eyes still trained on Antonio.

Juice had never been this angry before. I guess what they said was true, mess with someones family and they'll go crazy. Here he was pointing a gun, ready to kill him, because he laid a finger on his sister. His sister... he smiled at the thought. He hadn't known her for more than a week and he was already going to extremes for her.

**~Just A Fool~**

The drive to the clubhouse was silent. Juice had no idea what exactly to say to his sister, and Vanessa was still processing the events that previously occured.

She didn't entirely understand that she was set free. After years of being under Antonio's control, she didn't exactly know what to do with herself? She knew she had aquired skills from the relationship, cooking and cleaning, and maybe even trying to please a man that would never actually be pleased with her. She was done with being taken for granted. She was done being called a worthless slut. Even more so, she was done being treated like she was some piece of shit under his shoe. What made him so high and mighty? What made him think that he owned her? She knew for a fact she was so much better than. More importantly, she deserved so much more.

She smiled to herself. She deserved so much more.

"What are you smiling about over there?" Juice asked, turning his head occasionaly from the road ahead of him. "Something funny?"

"No," Vanessa said simply as she shook her head. "Just thinking about the first thing I'm going to do with my freedom." She leaned down to turn on the radio but stopped. "Can I turn on the radio?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want now, Nessa. I'm not going to let anyone dictate what you can and can not do."

Vanessa smiled and flicked her wrist to the side, turning on the radio, it being the first time she was allowed to listen to music.

"This is my song!" Juice shouted at her, a huge grin across her face. "Girls just wanna have fun! That's all they really want!"

She giggled at his off tune singing as they pulled into the lot of the Teller Morrow Automotive. "When the working day is done, Oh, girls just wanna have fun! Come on Nessa, sing!" Juice screamed from the van as she stepped out of the car. The thing she loved most about Juice was that he didn't care who saw him doing something stupid. It wasn't like anyone could hurt his feelings in telling him to shut the hell up. He was entertaining his sister and that was all that mattered.

Now as Vanessa looked around the lot, she felt a little intimidated. Did she expect that everyone would welcome her with open arms? No, she was a stranger, only hearing about her from Juice blabbing about how cool and funny his new sister was. She realized she never even met any member of this so called motorcycle club, only the wild haired icy blue eyed man that wore a work shirt the first day she met Juice. Even then, she didn't even know his name.

"Juice are you sure this is going to be okay?" She asked. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys. Maybe they won't appreciate you bringing me here without asking them first. I could stay in an hotel if it's too much trouble."

"No! You have to stay here. I just need to let Clay know exactly who you are and what happened. He'll understand.." Juice said. "I think."

"Juice..." Vanessa said cautiously. She was going to tell him to drive back to the motels near the freeway and leave her there. She didn't want to enter someone else's place of business and pleasure univited. Juice didn't answer though, just continued walking towards the door marked 'Office.'

He stopped to talk to a thin man and pointed him in the direction of Vanessa and her car. She turned slightly to make it seem like she wasn't watching him. She watched the man walk towards her as Juice disappeared into the Office door.

"You're Juice's sister?" The thin man with orange hair asked her, a smile plastered on his face. "You guys look nothing alike. You're like hot and he's not..." He laughed nervously and scratched his arm, "Don't tell that, please?" Vanessa nodded, but didn't saying anything.

"Is it unlocked?" He asked as he gestured to the car and moved to open the trunk when she nodded. "Not to worry, ma'am. I'm just here to help you with your luggage. Please don't think I'm gonna rape and rob you or some shit. I promise i'm very nice."

"I'm sure you are." She said, smiling at the guy. She found him very funny. Maybe staying here and meeting the guys wasn't that big of a deal. The guy didn't say anything as he got to work on taking all of her suitcases out of the trunk. She stood there watching him. He was sort of cute, but not in the boyfriend way, more of a friend way.

Her eyes finally left him when the Office door opened with Juice and a much older man with grey hair stepped out. Juice pointed at her yet again and they made their way over. Vanessa remembered Juice telling her the names of all the club members and the role they each took. He never described them though. She remember he said he had to talk to Clay about five minutes ago. She racked her brain on what he told her about a Clay. Her eyes widened when she realized he labeled him as the club President. This was the man that would decide if she was able to stay or had to leave if he felt something of the slightest bit was off about her.

And so as Juice and his club president approached, she stood up straight and smiled her best smile. Her smile died down a bit when she realized she probably looked like she was meeting the Queen of England. How do you act when you're meeting a president of a motorcycle club? Stick your hand out and hope to god he takes it?

When they reached her, she decided to keep it simple. She smiled and muttered out a hello. "You're the famous Vanessa? Wow, Juice. I was thinking she was going to look like you. A chick with a mohawk and tits." He threw his head back and laughed, the sound loud that most defintely being heard acorss the lot where the other men were working on cars. They had infact heard him because they looked up and stopped working, watching the interaction with a little too much interest.

"So are we good brother?" Juice asked. "I promise she won't be too much trouble. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Not too worried about that, Juicy." Clay said and smiled slightly at her. "Make yourself at home. Family of a brother is a family of us. Anything you need, just ask. My wife, Gemma, will be by later. Maybe you two ladies could talk and be friends or some shit. Whatever it is you women do." Vanessa nodded and thanked him as he walked back to the office to probably get back to whatever he was doing before.

Juice clapped his hands and grinned at her. "Are you ready for the tour?"

**~Just A Fool~**

Juice had left her to herself as the man that helped her with her belongings came and told him he had to be somewhere.

That had been a few hours ago and now it was nearly eight. She could hear booming voices from inside the large clubhouse. Coming from where, she had no idea. All she knew was that there was a party happening tonight and her presence wasn't required. But what was she going to do? Sit here all night while everyone, including her brother, had fun.

She slowly pulled the door open and followed the voices out into the main room of the clubhouse. The room was filled with smoke and the smell of alchohol was strong. The previous clean clubhouse was already beginning to be littered with cups and.. is that panties? She couldn't help but let her draw drop as she stepped over them. What kind of organization were they running here?

When she didn't see her brother throughout the whole room, she walked through the doors she knew as the entrance. The party from inside continued on the outside, with even more people and different types of meat cooking on the grill. The whole fiasco reminded her about the parties during highschool she was never invited to, but heard about the next day. Back then she wished she'd been invited, but now she realized it wasn't all it cracked up to be.

"Hey sista'!" Juice slurred as he threw an arm around her. The smell of alchohol was as strong on his breath as it was in the clubhouse. "I was wonderin' when ya' were gonna leave that damn room! You came ta' join the partay, baby sista'?" He laughed at himself as if he said some funny joke that was to die for. "Ya' know what? Forget I asked. It don't matta', right? Here, I want ya' to meet some a' my friends!" He pulled her over to a picnic table. She recongized immediately Clay and the guy that helped her with her luggage.

"Well, ya' already know Clay and Halfsack, right? Of course you do. Ya' better remember 'em cus there's gonna be a' quiz later." He began to point at each person. "That is Jax, he's the VP of the club. Then, that fat bastard is Bobby. He makes the best food, remember?" Juice asked as if she had tasted his food. "That rapist is Tiggy, he's not as bad as he looks, I promise!" He tripped a bit over his foot as he pointed as another member. "That's Chibs, he has the best accent ya' ever heard. He gets all the girls!" He then muttered, "Asshole." He pointed again to whoever was next. "I'll make this quick. That's Opie, Piney, Gemma, Tara, and Happy."

She just waved as some of them stared. Her eyes caught the man known as 'Happy.' Why he was named that, she didn't want to know. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Are ya' hungry?" Juice asked. "I bet ya' are." He pushed her in the direction of the grill with a smile on his face. "Go get ya' some food and just have fun, mmkay?"

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa settled at a picnic table after she got her food. Suprisingly, there wasn't much people on this side, which she was grateful for. It was either this spot, or she'd go back to the room and stay there for the rest of the night.

"Why are ya' alone by yourself?" Vanessa turned towards the rough gravelly voice that came from behind her. It was that guy Happy. He was holding a plate with a mountain of food and a beer. "Might not be safe here. Ya' never know who could be lurking in the shadows."

"Lurking in the shadows? She asked. "You mean like you?" After he first spoke, she looked back down at her food, not bothering to look up again. To be honest, she didn't want to be bothered. Maybe she should have just went back into the room and maybe she would be bothered like she was now." He didn't say anything, just grunted in response. As she thought he was going to leave, he placed his food and beer down on the table and swung his leg over the bench. He didn't bother looking at her, but rather had more interest in stuffing food in his mouth and taking large gulps of beer. "That's not very attractive, you know?"

Happy raised a brow, "Attractive? Like I could give a shit about that. Got bitches falling all over me whether i'm stuffing my face or not." He cocked his head to the side, "What's it to ya', anyway? Why ya' so worried about how I eat?"

"I'm not worried about the way you eat, I don't even know you." Vanessa said simply. She focused back on her food, making she to wipe her mouth after each bite.

Happy stabbed a fork into his steak and looked up at her again. "You got a prolem or somethin'? Never seen a' girl eat like ya'."

"Why are you worried about how I eat?" She asked, a smirk spreading across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my beautiful readers!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I said I would. It's just that school has really been kicking my ass and the past two days I've been sick with a cold and had a fever. Trust me, if I could have, I would have been writing.. but my mom has had me on bed rest :/ BUT... she's at work! But I'm sure she'll be returning very soon which is why this is so short.**

******With that being said..**

******Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**~Just A Fool~**

After her somewhat silent dinner with Happy, Vanessa had thrown all her trash away and began walking back to the dorm room for much needed sleep.

The party inside the clubhouse had died down much more than outside. Most of the occupants had left the stuffy clubhouse for the fresh air and numerous rounds of fights in the ring outside. In their trail, so much trash covered the ground, the floor could barely be seen. Vanessa turned her nose up and continued back towards the dorms.

"Hey sista'!" Juice shouted as she opened the door. Infront of him was a somewhat blonde sweetbutt on her knees. "I was just wonderin' where ya' went! You havin' fun?"

"Yeah, sure." She said as she turned her head away, not wanting to watch the woman bobbing her head. "Do you guys think you could take this somewhere else? I'm really tired." She watched as her brother nodded his head, as pulled the woman up by her arms. "Ya' get a good night sleep! A'aight!"

When she was finally alone, she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. To be honest, she missed living with Antonio. It wasn't him she missed, just the home. The house she tried so hard to make a home. And it was. Just when he wasn't there. She missed the times when she didn't piss him off and he gave her a large amount of money to go and spend on whatever she pleased... as long as it suited him. And most of the time it did. She'd come back from a day of shopping with furniture she was sure he'd liked. He always did.

But now here she was, sitting in her brother's dorm room in a clubhouse. This room was so bare she couldn't bare it. It's only occupants being the large bed she now sat on and a drawer. That was it, plain and simple. She realized, though, that it was a man's room. They didn't need much. Somewhere to lay, and somewhere to place their clothes.

Vanessa realized she couldn't stay here forever. Living off of a bunch of generous bikers? No, she couldn't possibly. They've already done enough by letting her stay just one night. And how long was she planning to stay anyway? Pfft, not very long.

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa awoke to a soft knock on the door the next morning.

She rushed out of bed, pulling her long shirt down over her short shorts, she didn't want to keep whomever waiting for very long.

Standing in the doorway was the two women from last night. Vanessa plastered on her best smile and gave a small wave. "Goodmorning."

Gemma raised a perfect eyebrow and pushed her bangs away from her eyes, obviously to get a better look at the outsider. "Morning. Tara," she said gesturing to the other woman standing beside her who gave a small smile and wave. "and I thought you might want to go out and get something to eat. You wouldn't get anything satisfying to eat here anyway." She pursed her lips, eyeing her up and down. "Also, it might be there perfect way to get to know Juicy's sister since we didn't get very much words in last night." Gemma turned to walk down the hall, "Be ready in twenty."

Vanessa nodded, but realized that Gemma couldn't see the head gesture. She smiled once again at Tara, who hadn't said one word, and closed the door softly. She didn't know what to make of the invite. Where they just trying to be nice? Or were they just trying to see what her true intentions were in being here. Oh god, she thought. What if they questioned her about her past because they didn't believe in what Juice had told Clay and the others? If that was what today was going to be about, then it was surely going to suck.

Vanessa hoped being ready in fifteen minutes would somehow impress Gemma, but knew that was silly. She groaned as she walked out into the main room of the clubhouse, which was so much worse than last night. Most of the club members that she met last night were passed out along the clubhouse, including her brother, who was laying on the pool table with the same sweetbutt from last night.

Out in the main lot, Teller Morrow Automotive was already opened and loaded with business. As she scanned the lot looking for Gemma, she caught Happy's gaze. He nodded at her and got back to work on the SUV. She smiled to herself but jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "You two friends or something?" Gemma asked.

"Oh no, we just met last night." Vanessa said nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure you know he's not a man of many words, I guess."

Gemma nodded once and pushed her towards her Cadillac Escalade. "That you're right, but when he nods, it means something."

**~Just A Fool~**

"So what do you do, Vanessa?" Tara asked as took a sip of her coffee.

Tara was the kind of woman that Vanessa had always liked. From what she had seen so far, Tara was very nice. She didn't seem to have a problem with the fact that Vanessa just popped up out of the blue one day like Gemma did. She was so much more open minded. "I don't have a job." Vanessa said as she stirred her own coffee. "I never needed one in my past relationship. He took care of me."

Gemma rolled her eyes, "So you're telling me that he didn't wouldn't let you have a job or you didn't want one." She held up her hand as Vanessa tried to speak again. "You think life just comes that easy? That he'll pay for everything? I guess he did then. What are you going to do now that you're not together anymore? I'm sure that you're not going to depend on Juice like you did him, are you?"

Vanessa laughed nervously. Maybe Gemma and Tara didn't know the whole story about her last relationship, did they? So she just smiled as politely as she could, just like Antonio taught her, and spoke slowly. "No... I'm very grateful for what my brother and you generous people are doing for me, but I'm not planning on depending on Juice anymore than I need to." She took in a deep breath. "I just wasn't allowed to have a job that would 'give me too much freedom.' Or maybe that I would 'feel like I was owed something.' Does that answer your question?"

Tara smiled against her coffee mug, finally glad that someone knocked Gemma down a peg. "Would you be interested in getting a job, Vanessa? I could asked someone at the hospital if there's anything you could do. It may not be much, but you could at least have some money to get a place of your own, I know that the clubhouse isn't really suitable for women."

"As nice as that offer is, Tara. I think it would be better if I could get a job on my own."

Gemma sat back watching their conversation. Her mission to find out why this outsider was here was complete. She realized that Vanessa was nothing more than a damaged girl who really needed someone to steer her back in the right direction and give her the love that she was denied. She was no threat to the club, not even close. But then again, what was this relationship that she had with Happy? He'd barely bothered to nod at Gemma some days. He'd barely met Vanessa and he was already going out of his way to nod at her. Something had to be going on, and she was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years Guys! ****I hope 2013 brings you guys happiness!**

**So, if you guys are familiar with the original story, chapter eight to be exact, you guys might be like; "What's going on?"**

**Originally, Vanessa's father came off as an asshole that didn't really care much about her happiness or whatever. BUUT, I had a change of heart. The whole reason for the story was that their father had a guilty conscience about not being there for Juice and keeping it from his family. So I'm changing the character around so that he's more caring because I do feel he wants to be their and bring together all of his children. Also, I feel that Vanessa is more of a daddy's girl.**

**Sooo...**

**Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**~Just A Fool~**

It was a quiet Sunday morning as usual in the clubhouse.

Placed in front on Vanessa on the small wooden table in the clubhouse was a newspaper. She sat with one leg pulled up to her chest while she bit the top of the ball point pen. She'd managed to only circle two jobs out of the listings, and she was about to give up. She wasn't even giving a thought on the paper in front of her, but if her past life with Antonio. She was realizing finding a job on your own wasn't as easy as said, especially when you didn't have much experience in... Well anything.

Like she said to Gemma and Tara the other day, Antonio just didn't believe in having her be independent. At the time, she'd went along with it. Happy that she found a man that would provide for felt as though she was a queen that simply didn't have to lift a finger. Even when he showed his true colors, beating her until she was black and blue, she was still thankful. All she had to do was keep the house cleaned, the beer cold, and the food hot, she didn't have to work.

To say she was regretting it now was an understatement.

How could she be so naive to see that he was keeping her under his control. The mere thought of her having her own money and job on the side had him worried. Would she not think of him as high and mighty? No, he couldn't have that.

She was his trophy.

And she would stay that way.

Vanessa was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of someone sitting in the chair across fromher. When she looked up, it was the tall tan biker that had been invaded her thoughts.

"Why ya up so early?" He asked.

She smiled and returned her gaze down yo her paper, actually reading it this time. "I guess you could say I'm a morning person."

Happy started to nod but realized she couldn't see him and grunted instead. He cocked his head to the side, taking in her features. Her face was fresh of any makeup and her brown hair was piled on top her head in a messy bun. His eyes traveled from her face down to her neck, his eyes catching the yellow tinted fingerprints. "The fuck happened to your neck?"

Vanessa brought her hand up to her forgotten bruises. She didn't realized they were still wrapped around her neck, almost thinking they went away the day she'd finally escaped from her misery. "My ex."

"Ya let him put his hands on you?" Happy asked. His body began to radiate anger. "What kind of self esteem do ya have?"

"Didn't have much actually." She said as bluntly as his question. "What kind of cockiness do you have? Do you just go around asking questions like that all the time?"

"What's wrong with my question?" He asked.

She huffed, not knowing why this man was making her feel this way, or why she gave him the  
power to. "It's very rude. You can just go around asking questions like that. You could hurt some  
peoples feelings."

Hrs smirked, "I could give a damn about peoples feelings."

"Including mine?" Vanessa mentally cursed herself. She had taken this little conversation too far. She made the mental note to stay as far away as possible from this man from now on.

Happy noticed the way she reacted to her own question. He realized that she'd said more than she wanted too. Most importantly, he noticed he had an effect on her. And he fucking loved it.

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa jumped slightly as her phone buzzed and lit up on the nightstand next to the bed. She wrapped the tower tighter around her and leaned to pick up the phone. Across the screen in white letters was the name she didn't want to see at all.

_Dad._

Vanessa sighed as she looked at the caller ID. She really didn't want to speak with him, ignoring him in fact. Her father had always been her rock, always cared for her. She definitely was a daddy's girl all around. She could remember all the times he'd take her out to get ice cream, fix all of her injuries after she fell off her bike, and attended all of her sporting events.

She couldn't bare to go see her father and tell him that she failed at being in a relationship, she failed in defending herself, and most importantly, she failed to do the one thing she always promised to do: Come to her father when things went terribly wrong.

He would be so disappointed in her.

Her phone chirped from the bedside table again, signalling a voicemail.

_'Mija? Are you there?'_ Her father said. _'Mija I know you're there. Why won't you talk to me? I was wondering when you'd come over and visit us again, we miss you. I heard you went to go and see Juan, how did that go? We have so much to talk about.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**So didn't I just post.. two days ago? Something like that...**

**But I had gotten this motivation to write this chapter by a review I got on the last chapter by wrestlenascargirl !  
**

**I know lately my chapters have been pretty short, but I haven't really had the motivation to actually write long chapters because I'm not getting much reviews on ANY of my chapters. If you guys change that, maybe longer chapters could be in store in the future. Sound fair?**

**Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**~Just A Fool~**

Marcus Alvarez sighed as he turned off the engine to his Harley. He'd been reached out to by his distant cousin the other day about meeting about a business proposition. What about, he wasn't sure. He just knew that the meeting had been set for the middle of nowhere at two o'clock.

His cousin turned at the sound of gravel crushed under their feet. He wore a suit, as always, with designer classes covering his glare. Even though this biker was his cousin, flesh and blood, he couldn't stand the mere thought let alone sight of them. "You couldn't have come alone, cousin?" He asked.

Marcus smirked, "I always have my right hand man with me, Ese. Is that a problem."

"I'm not an Ese." He spat. "I'd appreciate very much if you'd keep this meeting professional and use my name." He sighed and slipped off his glasses. As he put them inside his suit jacket, he pulled out an envelope. "The favor I called to ask about is very simple. I can assure that you'll be paid for your hard, illegal I'm sure, work." He tossed the money to his cousin. "Here's a few grand, you'll get the rest when your job is done."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Get to the point Ese. I don't have all damn day. I do have a club to run."

His cousin ignored the term, giving up trying to be called his god given name. "I'm sure you're all too familiar with the Sons Of Anarchy, correct?" He asked. "As you know I'm very possessive of my property. And when my property is taken from me, i'll do anything possible to get it back." He frowned as he began his next sentence. "But cousin, you have more experience with these... people. You'd know exactly how to treat them."

"I'm familiar with them." Marcus said. "Can't stand those vatos. They killed my son. What exactly is this property you need to get back Antonio?"

"My girlfriend, Vanessa."

**~Just A Fool~**

"Let me get this straight..." Juice said as he tapped his rings against his beer. "You want me to go with you to your- our father's house and just talk?"

Vanessa nodded vigorously. "Exactly. Don't you want to meet your other family? It would be nice, don't you think? And I know for sure our dad is dying to meet you."

Juice sighed and nodded. "If that's what you want, Ness, I'll do it. Whatever makes you happy." He turned his attention to the door to the clubhouse as it slammed open. The prospects, Phil and Miles, pushing in Happy. His shirt was torn and his white shirt was covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" He shouted as he jumped down from the barstool.

"There was a car that tried to run us off the road. Hap had to lay down his bike." Filthy Phil said.

"I'm fine!" Happy roared as he tried to turn and head out the door. He glared at the prospects as they stood in front of him, arms crossed, but eyes still filled with fear. He turned back towards Juice. "It's just little scrapes, I'm fine.

Vanessa frowned slightly and jumped down from the bar stool. "Obviously not if you're bleeding like that. Do you want me to take a look?" She asked as she took a step forward.

"No!" He snapped. "I don't want shit from you!"

She stopped in her tracks. She'd never seen him so mean and nasty before, and she couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to deserve to be on the end of it. "Why the hell not? What did I ever do to you, huh?" She asked. "Just let me clean them at least! Then you could get the satisfaction of never having to talk or receive anything for me."

Happy sighed and nodded. Realizing that he went to far with her. She'd been nothing but nice to him and he treated her like shit. Yeah, he felt like an ass.

He followed her down the hall and into the dorm room she'd been set up with. He sat down on the toilet as she instructed and waited for her to find the first aid kit under the seat. "Can you take your shirt off yourself? Or do you need me to do it?" He didn't need her to do it, he wanted her too. So he nodded, and lifted his arms above his head so she could take his shirt off.

He never took his eyes off her face. He watched as her eyes changed when she completely taken off his shirt. And from his experience, he recognized it as lust. He smirked and flexed slightly, not as much as she would know he was doing it on purpose.

He began to shift on the toilet seat when she reached up to tie up her hair in her signature messy bun. Her position made her breast stick out further in front of his face. He didn't know whether she did it on purpose, or by accident, but the tank she wore topped the whole gesture off.

Happy sucked in air and moved back as she put the alcohol covered wipe to his upper arm. When she was finished and applied cream to his scrapes she said, "I thought they called you 'Killa' around here. I wonder what they'd call you if they knew you couldn't take the sting of an alcohol wipe."

He glared at her, and stood chest to chest with her. "Who you talkin' to, girl? I could kill you with my bare hands. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Is it supposed to?" She asked and smiled. "I'm pretty much just saved your life from dying from a possible infection, and you're talking about killing me? Wow, smooth operator." He smirked and picked up his bloody shirt. "Where did you learn to do that? You're not a doctor. How would you know if it was serious or not."

"I've seen serious before." She said as she shifted her gaze to the floor. "This is something you learn when you constantly have cuts and bruises that you can't go to the doctor for. I've gotten pretty good at it."

Happy's eyes softened. "Girl," He picked her chin up with his thumb and index finger. "He was a pussy. No man, big or small, should put his hands on a woman ever." He wiped her tears that slipped out with his thumb. "Now, don't let him get to you. He was wasn't worth it. He didn't deserve you or your tears then, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you or your tears now."

Vanessa nodded as she stared him in the eyes, which most people wouldn't dared to do, and could tell he was telling the truth. "Thank you." She said. "For everything." He nodded, but didn't move away from her. She smiled slightly and stood on her toes, brushing her lips against his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while, I know. I've been really sick for the longest, and time just got away from me :( Then, I didn't have a computer for the longest. But, now I finally got one last night :D So I'm back! I promise to update as much as I can, but I can't promise anything.**

**Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**~Just A Fool~**

It was finally that day.

Vanessa shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she tried to gather up the courage to raise her hand and knock on the door. She had managed to avoid his calls, but her inner daddy's girl made her break down and finally call him back.

She spent a large amount of time in front of a mirror practicing what she'd say to her father when she got the opportunity. How could she possibly explain her failed relationship with Antonio when she knew her dad was so fond of him. He trusted that man with his daughter's life, and he shit on that trust. How he would react, she wasn't sure.

Vanessa turned to Juice, who stood with his hands in his pockets. He might have said that he wasn't nervous and that he wasn't afraid of anything, but she knew that wasn't the case. He was going to be meeting his other parent, a man that had never been there for him. She knew that was scary all in itself. She couldn't possibly imagine having the feeling of not knowing whether or not he would be accepted into this family.

Juice turned to her and gave her a slight smile. When he realized she wasn't going to knock, he took it upon himself. "Someone had to do it, or we would have been here all night."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

The door swung open and Ernesto Ortiz stood in the door frame. He smiled wide, showing his white teeth. "My baby girl!" He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her tight, trapping her into a bear hug. "I've missed you!"

Vanessa let out a small laugh and look up at her father. "You've seen me a couple weeks ago!" She tapped his large arms, signalling for him to let her go.

Ernesto let her down, still smiling at her. "A couple weeks too long, Mija!" He turned to Juice. "Juan Carlos? Eh? I must say, you look just your mother. How is Katalina?" he asked.

Juice opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was speechless, which didn't happen very often. What would he say to the guy that had impregnated his mom all those years ago, and then split? Don't get him wrong, he really wanted to have a relationship with his father, but he just couldn't get past the feeling of not being wanted. "Last time I checked, she was fine."

Ernesto nodded, understanding the hesitation in his son. "Nessa. Go in and say hello to your Mom. She missed you." He nodded his head toward the door and gave her a stern look. When she was gone, he turned back to Juice. "Look, I know this might be too much for you right now, but I really do hope you could at least give this a try. You might hate me for what I did, but I promise I'm not that person."

**~Just A Fool~**

"So tell me, Juan Carlos." Ernesto said, setting his fork down unto his plate. "What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanic down at Teller-Morrow Automotives." Juice said proudly, his grin practically reaching his ears. He did have something to be proud of. Being in an outlaw motorcycle club left little to tell family that would make them actually proud. They wouldn't judge him, that's for sure. It was a straight earning job. The only thing legal in all his activities.

Ernesto beamed, his smile mirroring that of his son's. "I'm really proud to hear that, son! It makes me happy to see that you're doing something you love everyday and proud to talk about it!" He reached over and clapped his son on the back, "There's not that many men around like that anymore. Reminds me of Antonio, Vanessa."

"Shit." Vanessa muttered. "Yeah, about that dad. We have to talk."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes flashing from happiness to worry. "Did you too have a fight? Break up?"

Vanessa never looked up, for fear that she would see so much disappointment in her father's eyes. Even then, she couldn't find the words to tell him about all the wrong Antonio had ever did to her. How would he take it?

Juice sought out her hand and grasped it under the table. "You have to tell him, Ness." He whispered softly.

She cleared her throat, looked at her brother and nodded. "Dad, we broke up, but there's more to the story. He wasn't what you thought he was. Well, in the beginning he was. He was sweet and romantic, which is exactly why I fell in love with him. But as soon as we moved in with each other, something snapped. He just wasn't the same ever again. Everything I ever did was never good enough. He treat me like a piece of garbage that was lucky to have him. Like I would never find anyone better. And I actually started to believe him."

"What are you trying to tell me, Mija?" Ernesto asked. "Did he..." His voice caught in his throat. "Did he hurt you?"

Vanessa nodded. "There wasn't anything I could do. I thought that if I ever left him, you would be so disappointed in me. I knew how much you liked him. I just.. i just didn't know what to do. He had me believe that I wasn't ever going to be good enough for anyone else. I still believe it."

The crashing of Ernesto's chair falling to the hardwood floor made everyone at the table jump. "Don't you ever think that! I could never be disappointed in you. That prick should have never treated you like that. I just can't believe..." A tear slid down his face. "He hurt my baby."

**~Just A Fool~**

Happy rolled the cigarette between his thumb and index finger, something he picked up as a nervous habit many years ago. He was a sign that he was thinking.

And the topic on his mind? That sexy brown haired bitch. She just walked into the clubhouse and completely taken over him. It wasn't that he loved her, god no. He wasn't a little prick. He didn't do that type of shit. He had no wish to be in a 'relationship.' But when he looked at her, he was intrigued. What was it about this bitch that made him do a double take? That made him think about her non stop. That made him constantly think about their somewhat of a kiss in the other day. Something was coming over him, and he sure as hell didn't like it.

He needed to talk to her, make it clear that nothing was going on between the two of them. She was strictly a guest in his somewhat of a home, and was also his brother's sister. One of his closest brothers at that. God, what would that look like? His brother's sister pushing up on him? She must have thought he was sending her signals or something. Maybe, but he'd have to find out.

He tossed his cigarette bud to the side as he watched as her SUV rolled into the lot. He watched as she and Juice stepped out, and made their way into the clubhouse. If there was a perfect time to talk to her, it was now.

He stood up and in quick strides, made his way to the clubhouse. He spotted Juice at the bar, but not Vanessa. He nodded to his brother as he made his way down the hall to her room. Without knocking, he made his way in and closed the door behind him.

Vanessa turned around quickly, and covered her chest. "What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?"

Happy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I just don't do it." He eyed her up and down, his eyes stopping at her arms covering her purple bra. "Trust me, seen plenty of bras. Plenty of breast at that, ya ain't nothin' special, Darlin'."

She scoffed and tried to give her best glare. "Didn't ask, did I?" She dropped her arms and picked up a shirt. "What can I help you with, Smiley?"

"It's Happy." He said with a smirk. This bitch was really trying her hardest to act like a badass. "We have to talk about the other day. That kiss? That shit can't happen again, Girl."

"Kiss?" Vanessa asked, "It was hardly that."

Happy raised a brow. "Yeah? Whatever it may have been, don't do it again." He turned to make his way out of the room when she spoke. "Why? Is it because you prefer guys? I heard that when you go to prison, that happens often."

He whipped around and gave her a death glare. "I like pussy. Always have, always will. Prison ain't ever changed that, Girl." He raised a ringed finger and pointed it at her, "Ya' better watch yourself, bitch. One more sassy remark, and... just shut up." He said.

"'Just shut up'? That's the best you got? What are you do? Huh? Kill me with your bare hands?" She said with a sneer. "Or tell your boyfriend that the small little girl is bullying you?"

Happy crossed the room towards her in three large strides. Vanessa gasped as she felt his cold ringed fingers clasp around her throat. The shirt she was holding in her hand dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She breathed out and tightly shut her eyes. "You don't have to hurt me, Antonio. I didn't mean it! I promise I won't do it again." Happy watched as tears began to roll down her face. "Please don't hurt me..." she said softly.

"Girl..." He said softly. This girl was really messed up, and doing this was not making her feel any better. He needed to find this Antonio guy and rip him something new. He fucked this girl up.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's been about a month and a half since my last post.**

**It was basically because I have not have the motivation, or the will to write really. Not only have I not had any inspiration to write, I haven't had any reviews? Can someone tell me why? I just feel like I'm really writing this story for anybody? Especially with how many favs and follows.**

**And to all those people that do review and tell me what you think and feel, i really do appreciate it. It really shows me that you are reading and liking it. SO please, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. What do you want to see?**

******Remember, I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**~Just A Fool~**

"Girl..." Happy said softly. "I ain't that prick, I ain't gonna hurt you."

Her eyes remained closed, tears falling from her eyes. Her breaths were short and quick, as if being choked, yet Happy's hand ceased to still be clasped around her throat. Yet she still was, by the memory of being in this exact situation every single day.

Antonio had said her smart mouth would get her in too much shit one day, he was right. Here she was, standing with the big tall biker that had given her too many warning, as if being generous. She knew just by the look of him, he would do some serious damage, and he did. Funny how the marks of Antonio's fingers how vanished, to be replaced by his.

"Open ya' eyes, Girl." He said in the closest thing to a soothing voice as he could get. "I just said I ain't gonna hurt ya'." He took a step back to give her some room, and rubbed his large ringed hands over his bald head. "Ya' gotta trust me Girl."

Vanessa opened her eyes and observed her surroundings. She sighed when she realized when he eyes landed on him. She wasn't sure why the sight of him comforted her. She guessed it was the sincere look on his face, and in that moment, she realized that he did trust him.

"I do." She whispered.

"Ya' do, what?" He asked. "Talk to me."

"I do trust you."

Happy nodded his head and pulled out a cigarette from its packaging. "That's good." He said as he patted around for his lighter. "Tell me about that. Why did ya' freeze up like that and assume I was him?" He took a long drag from his cigarette and puffed out the smoke. "Shit ain't healthy."

Vanessa shook her head, "It never happened before, so I couldn't tell you." She crossed her arms just below her breast, then realized she was still shirtless. She blushed at his smirked and picked up the shirt she had dropped previously. "So.. I uh want to apologize for those things I said. All this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. I didn't mean to be a bitch."

"Stop callin' yourself a bitch, ain't true." He blew out more smoke, "Shit ain't attractive either."

She scoffed as she pulled the shirt over her head, "Why are you worried about whether or not I'm attractive? I don't remember it ever being your concern."

Bitch was really giving him attitude.. again. He respected that. "Just lookin' out for ya'. Actin' like that won't get ya' an Old Man." His straight face turned up to a half smile at her shocked impression.

"And if I don't want an 'Old Man'?" She challenged.

Happy shrugged, "Then ya' don't get any guy wantin' to get in ya' pants."

"And if I don't even want that?"

He smirked. "I call bullshit. What, you don't want to get that tight little pussy fucked every now and then? Or if it the guy prospect. Ya' prefer women, huh?" He let out a deep raspy chuckle. "Well, I'm sure the little girls that hang around here won't mind helpin' ya out. Just tell them ya' Juice's sister."

"Look Smiley-"

"Happy."

"My bad, Happy." She said, waving her hand and giving him a cheeky smile. "I would really appreciate if we would stop talking about my.. personal life. Last time I checked, you had no business being in it."

"Last time I checked, Girl." He said standing up and grounding out the cigarette bud in the ashtray on the beside table. "With that kiss ya' initiated, ya' wanted me there. So stop playin' coy, Girl."

"I'm not playing coy!" She hissed. "And that wasn't a kiss, remember? It was just me simply trying to give you a kiss on the cheek to thank you, and you moved to the side. So maybe it was you trying to include me in YOUR personal life." She nodded to herself and smiled, as if she made some major breakthrough."

"Believe me, Girl." Happy said as he pressed his body to hers, smirking when she placed her hands on his chest. "If I wanted ya', I'd have ya'. There ain't no doubt about it."

"And do you?" She asked. "Want me, that is?"

Happy glared down at her. How dare she ask that question? Did he want her? Yes, there was no doubt about it. But there was that roadblock that was Juice. He couldn't dare try to make a move on her when she was a brother's sister. Fuck, why was this shit so complicated? Why did she have to be connected like she was? Why couldn't she just be some hang around whore, and he could just have his way with her? But just like that, he realized. It was the fact that she was so off limits that made him want her so much more. Happy was all about danger, everyone knew. And this girl had danger written all over her.

"You don't know what ya' gettin' yourself into, Girl."

"Didn't what I was getting myself into with when I got with Antonio either. I think I'll be just fine."

"And how do ya' know that, Girl?"

Vanessa smiled, "You told me I gotta trust you. And like I said, I do."

They broke apart by a soft knock on the door. "Hap," Tig spoke as he walked in, a snickers bar in this hand. "We're heading out to the meet with Laroy. You comin', Brother?"

Happy nodded and walked out the door without a second look at Vanessa. Tig, following close behind him, smirked. "So what went on in there, Brother? Should I be worried. Actually, scratch that. Should Juicy be worried?"

"Nah Brother." Happy threw over his shoulder, "Ain't nothin' to worry about."

**~Just A Fool~**

The meet with Laroy and the Niners had been uneventful. He had stood there looking menacing and in the perfect position to keep an eye on Clay and his surroundings in case anything was to go down.

As he stood there perched against the tree, he couldn't helped but think back to the brown haired beauty back at the clubhouse. It wasn't knew to him though, his mind shifted to her every single day. And now as he sat at the bar drinking his third beer, he cursed her for having her hold on him. Happy downed the rest of the amber liquid and pushed off of the bar stool.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the dorm that occupied her. He knocked twice as he shifted his weight from side to side.

"Happy?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door to her dorm. "What are you doing here."

Happy wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers as he pushed her into the room and shut the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

******I do not own Happy or any other the characters which makes you say, "Hey! I know them!" I simply own the Ortiz family EXCEPT Juice.. but you already knew that. Most of the story you will read comes simply from a land of my own imagination. A land of Rainbows, Butterflies, and Unicorns!**

**~Just A Fool~**

"Elena!" He shouted as he pulled the shirt away from his nose.

The elderly maid cursed under her breath as she entered the room, "Yes, sir?"

Antonio threw the shirt at her, only for it to fall short a few inches. "Explain to me, how did you wash my lucky shirt?"

"With the washing machine.. sir." Elena smirked. Why she took this job, she had no idea. All she knew was that she regretted having to drive across the town to this snob's luxurious house. Was the pay good? Of course. But was the two hundred dollars an hour worth the man who thought his shit smelled like roses? No. And she had cleaned the many bathrooms in the huge house, it for one did not smell like roses. "Is there a problem?"

Antonio's eyes glazed over. "Watch how you speak to me." He spat. "I could have you working in those run down homes in Oakland with a snap of my fingers. You're lucky my cousin recommended you, or else you'd still be working hard to pay for your daughter's children and her little drug habit." He smiled when her smirk was wiped off of her face. "Now, let's get back to the issue at hand." He walked over and picked up the now wrinkled shirt. "Now, speak back to me what I've told you so many times about washing my shirt. What. Is. The. Process?"

Elena smoothed down her uniform and patted to make sure her grayed hair was still secured in her bun. "I am to make sure that the water is on cold, because if it is on hot, it will shrink. Then, I am to add fabric softener only. If I was mix them on this particular fabric, it would cause it to have a lingering smell that absolutely drives you crazy."

Antonio nodded his head, "If you knew that, then why is my shirt driving me crazy?"

He was trying his best to keep calm. The anger management his mother had recommended had done wonders for his stress. It made him realize that Vanessa was never the cause of his stress, but rather that everything bothered him in some way. He'd always had a temper, dating back as far as he could remember. If something wasn't his way, it was set off. When it was set off, all hell broke loose and someone would be hurt. But he wouldn't- couldn't- hurt this elderly maid. She came from a town where she was widely known. Elena was the town's baby sitter, and a rehab center for the local druggies. He knew if he was to put his hands on her, masses of gangsters would travel across town, and beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Well, sir.. We're out of fabric softener." Elena spoke slowly. "Don't know if you remember or not, but I told you the other day. Was thinkin' about leaving to get some, but it would mean more hours of me being here. And I know more hours means more money- money you wouldn't want to spend."

"You're right." He replied as he pulled the button up shirt on. "Just make sure you pick some up on your way here tomorrow. There's money in the cookie jar."

"Are you feelin' alright?" Elena asked. "You're never this nice."

"Just working on my attitude, Elena. Want to make sure my girlfriend will come back to me with my approved temper." He gave her a weak smile. "You're dismissed, Elena. Thank you." Antonio braced his hands on the elaborately carved dresser as she made her way out. The ringing of his personal cell phone making him jump.

"Cousin." He said as he picked up the phone. "How's the favor going?"

"_Don't know if I could do it, Ese._"

"What do you mean?" Antonio shouted into the phone. "I trusted you! We are family."

"_Hardly that,_ _Ese._" Marcus sighed. "_You never told me why we're getting this girl back, What did she ever do, huh? These Sons, did they kidnap her? Or is she with one of them. You know that we don't do things without a good reason._"

"She was taken from me! Her brother stormed in here and assaulted me! And she went with him. Now, I need her back. She is my future wife, and the mother of my future legacy. I. Need. Her. Now, if you can't help me, I will find someone who will."

"_You're crazy, Ese. Do what you please, just know that the Mayans, we're not helping. Don't get killed. We will not be getting involved in anyway."_

Antonio growled as he snapped the phone shut. Some cousin he was. He was determined to get his girl back, if it took everything in his power to.

And he was a man with a lot of power.

**~Just A Fool~**

Vanessa stood in the doorway of the dorm room stunned, with her fingers brushing against her bruised lips. Her gaze was fixed at the opening of the hallway, which led out to the main room of the clubhouse, wishing the man she just watched walking down it would come back.

_"Happy?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door to her dorm. "What are you doing here."_

_Happy's eyes burned with lust as he stared her up and down. The dark black t-shirt she had borrowed from Juice stopped mid-thigh. It was obvious to him he'd caught her off guard and getting ready to sleep. He didn't know what had given him the courage to walk down the hall to her room, but it damn sure wasn't the beer talking. He opened his mouth to come up with an excuse, but thought better of it. Instead, though, he reached forward and crashed his lips to hers._

_Vanessa placed her hands on his chest and extended her arms. They came apart with a loud smack of their lips._

_"What?" Happy asked. "I hurt you?"_

_"No.." Vanessa stuttered. "Not at all. I just want to know where that was coming from?" _

_Happy pulled his arms from around her waist and placed them on his head. He paced back and forth, stopping ever so often to look her up and down, then continuing. "I have no idea girl. Last thing I remember was sittin' at that bar and thinkin' bout those lips. Girl, what are you doin' to me?"_

_He shook his head and strode towards the door. "I gotta go'." _

_"But-" Vanessa said in a small voice, "you just got here."_

That was the last thing that was said between the pair before he stormed out of the room and down the hall.

She lost count of how many times she'd asked herself what was going on as she stared down that hall. She finally shook her head and closed the door. She knew that she was going to drive herself crazy if she kept stressing about this man.

He wasn't the type to be figured out.


End file.
